1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a modular electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of intelligent industry, the population using portable electronic devices as assistive devices, such as smart phones, or tablet computers, etc., in life is consistently increasing. These handheld devices have a small volume, are convenient to carry, and their functions become gradually complete as they develop. As a result, the population using portable electronic devices is consistently increasing, and portable electronic devices have become indispensable assistive devices in modern life.
However, due to the different functions desired by different users and the rapid development of science and technology, manufacturers usually need to keep launching products having different specifications or different main features. Not only is this phenomenon disadvantageous to manufacturers' stock, but the customization or environmentally friendly trend is not met.
For the forgoing reasons, there is a need to solve the above-mentioned problems by providing a modular electronic device.